Lose One Friend
by Auburn Red
Summary: It was a simple philosophy that he always followed, but what happens when he hears from the friend he lost?
1. Finding A Friend

Lose One Friend

A Boy Meets World/Girl Meets World Fanfic

By Auburn Red

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Michael Jacobs and Disney.

Author's Note: Well, well, well. Yet another idea set in the Girl/Boy Meets World Universe. This is a direct companion to "What It Takes" so it too is set in the Minkiad Universe but not technically part of the Minkiad. Though now this and "What It Takes" could be considered their own series. Because I just can't leave well enough alone. :D

Chapter One: Finding a Friend

Senator Eric Matthews joyfully tossed a Styrofoam cup into a recycling bin as he whistled through the hallways of Congress. He called jovially to the custodian, "Morning Al," he said with a high five.

"'Morning Eric, good weekend?" the custodian asked.

"Always," the senator said. "For you?"

"Couldn't be better," Al added. Eric smiled and walked inside his office. He greeted his aide, T.J. "Tommy" Murphy.

"Morning Tommy," Eric said to the bespectacled young man.

"Good morning, Eric," Tommy said as he took his friend/employer's coat and hung it in the closet. "You look like you had a good weekend."

"Enjoyed being out in the great outdoors around D.C.," Eric said sticking out his chest. "Spent the weekend with Mother Nature, climbed the Rockies!"

Tommy shook his head. "Wrong Washington…again," he reminded him.

"Well there are mountains aren't there?" Eric asked.

"The Blue Ridge," Tommy said. "They're right outside your backyard."

"Okay I climbed the Blue Ridge then," Eric said. "How was yours?"

Tommy blushed. "It was…good."

Eric snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right, you had a date with what was his name again?"

Tommy smiled. "Alex Patterson."

"Oh yeah, Alex, with the was it again-NBA?"

"NEA," Tommy said.

"And how did it go?" Eric teased him.

"Well we had dinner, went dancing, and we saw _Hamilton_ ," Tommy said sounding like a blushing high school girl.

Eric looked firm. "Now do I need to do a check on this guy? Been in prison, history of drug abuse, family had a history of mental illness?"

"No," Tommy said determined.

"And he knew how to behave himself," Eric said. "Didn't get all handsy did he? I would hate for my adopted little brother to end up in the family way."

"I think that is biologically impossible for two men or rather two men that were born men," Tommy reasoned. "But we were careful. He was a complete gentleman."

"Okay just want to be sure," Eric said. "Any calls?"

Tommy nodded. "The usual, congressmen with bill amendments, Jack Hunter called thanking you for your support."

"Well hope he follows through with what he said," Eric remarked. He knew that Jack had a fondness for status and wealth, but he at heart was a good man. If he promised to change his ways, Eric had no doubt that he would.

Tommy continued to give Eric his report culminating in "Donald Trump wants to know if you will endorse his Presidential campaign."

"Is he still a bigoted bully who spreads hatred and vitamins in his wake?" Eric asked.

"You mean vitriol?" Tommy corrected. "It's a day that ends in Y, so of course he still is."

"Then I'm not endorsing him," Eric said. Tommy gave him a thumbs up. Eric thought for a moment. "Hey, every day ends in Y!"

"That they do," Tommy remarked. "Oh and Pete White and Billy Quizboy have also called. They want to see if they can get some Congressional support on Conjectural Technologies' latest discovery."

Eric slapped his knee. "I love those guys! They're a real trip."

"It's called 'God Gas,' "Tommy said. "It sounds like you'd be in one. I would advise against it. Whenever you three are together something usually ends up exploding."

"Good times, man, good times," Eric said. He pulled Tommy closer. "So any developments on that Top Secret Project you are working on for certain friends of ours whose name rhyme with Think-us?"

Tommy nodded. He had offered his services to Stuart Minkus, a friend of Eric's younger brother, Cory because he was fighting for custody of his son, Farkle. Minkus' former wife, Jennifer Bassett-Minkus had been abusive towards her son and her father had a lot of influence, so they needed Tommy to locate any information that he could.

"Let's put it this way, I discovered quite a few holes in the 'God Fearing Good Catholic Family Values' Image that Edward Bassett tries to sell," he rolled his eyes. "I have nightmares about what I haven't found about him and his children."

"Well here's hoping that it works," Eric. "I like that Robot! Minkus shouldn't lose him."

"Hopefully he won't," Tommy interjected. "OH and Senator Stone wants to talk to you,"

Eric groaned at the mention of the older New York senator. "I hate that guy. He's a snobbish, condescending, boring, hypocritical-"Tommy pointed at Eric's direction behind him.

"-Good morning Senator Matthews," the gray haired man said

Eric broke into a fake smile. "-Wise, kind-hearted, terrific leader of men," Eric said. "That's why you shouldn't say such things, Thomas!"

Senator Stone glared at the younger congress member. Eric tried to give him a wide smile, but it dropped as Stone glared at him.

"Matthews I would like to speak to you alone," Senator James Stone said. "About that bill we discussed."

Eric nodded. "Sure, step into my office," he invited him inside.

Tommy listened to his phone messages. Most were the usual calls, but one stood out. He heard a hoarse distinct sounding voice through the phone. "Hi, I'm trying to reach Eric uh Senator Matthews. Eric, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Jason Marsden, we were in school together…."

Eric listened as Stone rambled on and on about supporting a bill that required removal of homeless transients and closing down of shelters in certain areas of Manhattan.

"They're homeless Jim," Eric said. "Where do you want them to be moved to?"

"I just don't want them in Manhattan," the older senator showed the map.

"Here, here, and here. We can redevelop these areas by building larger industries in them."

"And kicking the homeless people out," Eric said.

"Eric, this will help our voters," Jim began.

"Many of the homeless are also voters," Eric reminded him.

"Yes but they are not contributing members of the society," Stone reminded him. "I don't think our people want to support a bunch of freeloaders and deadbeats!"

"Most of those people are not homeless by choice," Eric shot back. Eric called through the speaker phone. "Tommy what was that statistic about unemployed homeless?"

"75% have become homeless after being unemployed for a full year or are working only part-time," Tommy answered.

Eric nodded. "See? These are people who have tried to look for work and haven't found it yet."

"And many of them are drug addicts or prostitutes," Jim said. "Listen Eric, if you help support that bill I could make it worthwhile."

"How?" Eric asked.

Jim held his fingers together. "Well you have been kicking around that school bill for more funding to go into the school districts?" Eric nodded. "Suppose both our signatures were on that bill making it bipartisan?"

"You mean if I help you with this bill, you will help me with mine?" Eric asked. "Isn't that called double dealing?"

"It's called compromise," Stone said. "Something you should learn if you want to remain in politics. As I recall your main platform was for education and children's care. What better proof of that to show that you would aid the lives of our state's children instead of the lowest dregs of humanity?"

"Many of those homeless people have children of their own," Eric reminded him. "Some are even students at these schools."

"Any parent who is too irresponsible to give a roof over their child's head should not be a parent," Stone snorted. He held up one hand. "See on the one hand you have better schools, better textbooks, better learning, smarter kids who grow up to be better adults." He then held up his other hand. "On the other hand, you have shelters that breed crime, welfare recipients, broken families, and further degradation." Senator Stone then weighed the options as though they were on a scale. "It's not exactly a tough choice is it?"

Eric looked closely at the older senator when the phone broke into his thoughts. He answered it to hear Tommy's voice. "Eric I have a message for you from a Jason Marsden?"

Eric broke into a smile as he remembered his short high school buddy. "Yeah, send him through!" His face fell as he remembered the last time he saw Jason.

"It's a message," Tommy said. "You better listen to this in private."

Eric blanched as he listened to the message. When he spoke again, he almost didn't recognize his own voice. "Yeah, I'll take it." He looked at Senator Stone. "Look Jim, we're going to have to talk later. Something came up."

"Are you saying that there is someone more important than myself that you wish to talk to?" Stone said.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, actually I am."

Eric and Tommy listened to the message hearing Jason's voice. Eric could never remember a time where his friend didn't sound so defeated, so old, so tired. "Well, things are pretty bad now. Remember Desiree? Well we're divorced and I have two children. I'm unemployed and broke, and we're homeless! We're at the New Hope Homeless shelter in Skid Row, Downtown Los Angeles! I'm not asking for money or anything, I just need to talk." Eric barely understood the phone number as Jason mumbled it. "You know what, Eric? Never mind just forget it, forget I ever called." Jason said before he hung up.

"You got all that?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Eric said. He sighed thinking about his former friend. "God, Jason what happened to you?" He rhetorically asked. "What did you find out?"

Tommy looked up from the notes that he took during his research. "Well I found out quite a lot about Jason _Christopher_ Marsden, the voice actor. Jason _David_ Marsden, your friend took a bit of doing. But here's what I found. He was married to Desiree Emmeline Hollinger Beaumont Marsden Ratcliffe from 1995-2012, marriage ended in divorce. Desiree's second husband Charles Ratcliffe, is a stockholder in Coca-Cola, Delta Airlines, and several other companies which get tedious to name after the first fifty-"

"-She always did like the 'finer things in life'," Eric snorted mimicking his former girlfriend's Southern accent.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah and Ratcliffe is 57 years old, almost 20 years her senior. Something tells me they didn't marry for undying love and affection. Jason and Desiree moved to Los Angeles, California in 1998. They have two children, Justin Max age 8 and Annabelle Rose, age 6 both in their father's sole custody. Desiree also had two miscarriages in 2001 and 2002, and a stillbirth in 1996, a son, Rhett Otis-"

"-Yeah I remember," Eric said sadly.

Tommy nodded confused, but continued. "Desiree was an actress and model and had

some print ads and cosmetics commercials to her credit from 1998-2001. Jason was employed as a data processor for SoCal Insurance from 1998-2012 and was last employed as a dishwasher at Hit the Skids Diner from 2013 to this past November."

"Data entry to a dishwasher," Eric said.

"Not exactly a lateral move upward," Tommy said wryly. "His last known residence was an apartment in North Hollywood, where he lived until 2013."

Eric reasoned. "Two years? The guy has been homeless for two years and he didn't think to call me until now? God, Jason why did you have to be so stubborn?"

Tommy shrugged. "Maybe he didn't have any way of contacting you until now. Maybe he didn't know where you were. You said so yourself until you moved to St. Upid Town you were sort of hard to get in touch with."

"He knew where my parents were," Eric said. "They're still in the same house! My God our parents were each other's 'in case of emergency and your parents cannot be reached' people! His mom was a medical assistant at the clinic where my mom used to go for her, you know, her womanly parts exams. His dad put together the Ads sections in the paper and always gave my dad good space both at Market Giant and Matthews' Wilderness! They're still fairly good friends! Why didn't they ever say 'Oh your son's a senator, congratulations! Our son is homeless! Could you spot him a 20?'"

"I don't know," Tommy said. "Maybe they took a vow of silence, like maybe they promised Jason that they wouldn't say anything. Maybe they didn't know where he was. If Jason cut ties with you, chances are he may not have been speaking to his parents."

"We used to go to each other's houses, went on double dates, play hoops together! The guy was my best friend! What kind of a friend am I to let this happen to him?"

"You can't blame yourself, Eric," Tommy said. "That's the way things ended up for him."

"It should never have gotten this far and I won't let it go any further for him," Eric said determined.

"You want to call the shelter?" Tommy asked.

"No more than that," Eric said.

"You want me to cancel all your appointments and book a flight to L.A," Tommy guessed. "And two hotel rooms preferably in Beverly Hills or somewhere nice for them."

"You're good Tommy," Eric said.

"You also want me to book three more seats on your return flight," Tommy continued. "For your friend and his children."

"Very good," Eric said and continued tactfully. "Try to keep this on the QT, alright or the 7-11 or whatever convenience store that you always say. I don't know what Jason will be like, but I bet he certainly won't like a bunch of reporters shoving microphones in his face or photographers snapping pictures of him and the kids. I don't want to do this for myself or even give the appearance that I'm doing this myself."

"So you want me to put a wall the size of the Watch's Wall from _Game of Thrones_ on the press," Tommy suggested. "Even tell a few half-truths if asked."

Eric pointed between Tommy and himself. "See this is what I like about you, Tommy. We are so in sync."

"Well you didn't hire me for my body," Tommy said. "You know inviting them to stay with you is only a temporary fix to the problem."

"Well we have to start somewhere," Eric said. "Aren't those apartments the ones where you live for only a few months available?"

"I could make a few calls," Tommy said. "But he won't be able to pay for if he's been unemployed."

"How's my salary doing?" Eric asked.

"Fine," Tommy said. "The average for a junior senator."

"You know that money that is taken out for the senator's personal needs, can we use that for anything?" Eric asked.

"I think so," Tommy said. "You want to pay for your friend to stay in a New York apartment?"

"Until he finds work," Eric said. "The man needs a roof over his head."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Eric? Go through this much trouble for him?"

Eric looked at his younger friend suspiciously. "Do I hear judgment in your voice, Thomas?"

Tommy shook his head. "Not quite, more of caution. I grew up in Southern California, in Brentwood. I know about Skid Row. My parents used to do volunteer work out there. My sister, Sarah, is a social worker and most of her cases take place there. It's a dangerous area. People learn quickly to fight for everything. It's pure Social Darwinism, Kill or Be Killed. Jason has been in that environment for a long time, so he will be on the defensive. He will have changed, so much that you won't recognize him. He may not accept, or even want your help."

Eric shook his head. "You may know that area. But I know Jason, he would not have called me if he didn't want my help. You know what I heard in that message? Someone who doesn't have any more hope, someone who's tired maybe even tired of living. "

Tommy looked uncertain, so Eric continued. "Do you remember how I always say, 'lose one friend-'"

"-Lose all friends, lose yourself," Tommy finished and nodded.

"I never told you why I say that," Eric said.

"Yes you did," Tommy answered. "It's because you had a dream or a vision of the future in which you and your friends lost touch with each other and were miserable."

"No," Eric said. "That just what would have happened if I lost all my friends. It's not the friends that I still have that stay with me. It's the one I lost. Jason's girlfriend, Desiree got pregnant and he dropped out of school to marry her. All of a sudden my best friend was getting married and going to be a father and to probably the worst girl ever, well except maybe Minkus' ex.

Desiree well I don't often say this, but she was a bitch! I should know, I dated her for a month. She was one of those spoiled types who liked guys to wait on her. I stood up to her and she moved on to Jason! Funny thing was Jason hated her at first. He always made fun of her and said that I was whipped. He ended up being more whipped than me, because I never had sex with her. It probably could have been me, but instead it was him. I just knew that for the rest of his life he was going to have to please this horrible girl and he would be miserable with her."

"Did you warn him?" Tommy asked.

Eric nodded. "When he asked me if I was going to come to his wedding, I told him I couldn't because I knew he was making a mistake. I didn't go to the wedding. I didn't know how to deal with it. Not just that he was marrying my ex-girlfriend, but the whole thing. I couldn't handle the fact that my friend was going to have a baby. I still practically was one. How do you talk to someone who could no longer hang out on Saturday nights with you because he had to put the baby to sleep? While you are going to your senior prom, he's working double shifts to pay rent. You're going on your third date in your dad's car hoping to get laid and he's staying home with the wife. You're planning on college and he's stressing about whether he can put his kids through it. I couldn't understand that."

"Eric you were 17, "Tommy reminded him. "Teenagers are like that. It would have been hard for you to talk to each other. I'm sure that Jason understood."

"Don't try to justify it, Tommy. It was selfish of me. I was too selfish because I couldn't handle what Jason was going through. My Mom showed me the obituary that said that his and Desiree's newborn son had been born and died and I never called him. I would see him working at places like Wal-Mart and I would duck to another register to avoid any awkward moments between us. Oh I didn't like his wife, but that was no excuse. I didn't know what to say to him. I could have said something, told him how sorry I was about his son dying, continued to write or call, and maybe even kept up with him after they moved to L.A. I might even known that they had moved to L.A. before now! Hell I talk to Rachel all the time and she lived in Africa! But instead I phased my best friend out of my life because I couldn't handle the fact that he grew up and I didn't."

"So you feel guilty for phasing out of the friendship," Tommy reasoned.

"It's more than that," Eric said. "I can't leave him alone in that, Tommy, I just can't. I already left him once. If he turns me down, fine, at least I will know. But he's out there with those kids and he probably feels alone. He needs to know that there is someone that cares about him."

Tommy nodded understanding. "I'll make the calls."

When Eric arrived at the New Hope Homeless Shelter, he wasn't sure what he would find or what condition Jason and his children would be in when he showed up. Would they be sick? Would Jason greet him with a sobbing hug? Would he be furious and tell Eric to get out of his face? Eric hoped that for his children's' sake, Jason wouldn't do what Eric deserved.

Agent La Chance walked ahead of him and cleared his throat at a tall thin African-American woman. "Are you Flora Reynolds, Director of this homeless shelter?" LaChance said in his best Samuel L. Jackson voice.

"Yes," the woman said. As fragile as she looked, Eric would have thought that she would cower but she looked at the secret service agent defiantly.

LaChance continued. "And you have a Jason Marsden who's a resident at this facility ma'am?"

"If I do, what business is it of yours?" Mrs. Reynolds asked crossing her arms and staring the larger man down.

Eric stifled a grin thinking that he wouldn't be in Agent LaChance's shoes for the world. "That is completely classified ma'am," LaChance said.

"Well the information on my residents is completely classified." Mts. Reynolds glared at the agent. She stepped forward as LaChance stepped back. Eric let out a small laugh but it turned to a cough as the two glanced at him.

Eric stepped forward. "Ma'am, we don't want any trouble with Jason. I'm an old friend of his and I just want to talk to him. I think I can help him out."

Eric gave his best "puppy dog" pleading look and Mrs. Reynolds smiled. "Oh alright," she said. She motioned them forward leading them to a room that was surrounded with several cot-like beds. She pointed to the cot at the far end. "He arrived close to midnight two nights ago with his son and daughter. His children were ill and he was too exhausted to go any farther." He pointed at a man and two children at the far end. "There they are."

Eric glanced at Jason Marsden, not believing that this man was his former high school friend. Even sitting down, Eric recognized his buddy's short height but the similarity to the person that he knew ended there. He was extremely thin almost a skeleton and was dressed in a dirty gray t-shirt and jeans with holes on them. Jason's dark hair was a mess down to right above his shoulders and thinning at the forehead, filled with gray strands. He had grown a beard that was scuffed and tinged with gray. _He's my age but he looks_ _10 years older,_ Eric thought feeling complete sorrow for his friend. Those were the surface changes. What upset Eric the most was the loss of fire, defiance that was missing in his friend. For all of the years Eric knew Jason, he was always argumentative challenging towards anybody. He couldn't fight someone with his fists, because of his size. But he could always fight them with his mouth, giving a sarcastic comment, letting anyone know exactly what he thought of them. It hurt Eric to see that fire gone.

Jason sat between two children. The boy had a book on his lap and was reading it out loud. The girl had her back turned to her father and brother while Jason had his fingers through her hair and twisted it into a braid. Eric wouldn't have needed someone to tell him that this girl was Desiree's daughter. He could tell that she was the spitting image of her. Eric remembered that when he dated Desiree, he saw photos that had been taken during his ex-girlfriend's _Toddlers and Tiaras_ Junior Miss Beauty Pageant days. The girl sitting on the shelter bed was an exact replica of the girl in those pageant photos without her mother's fragility that came from a pampered childhood. The little girl had long black curly hair and her mother's pretty eyes. Even though the girl didn't have her mother's delicate skin, Eric could definitely see the paleness underneath.

As for the boy, Eric definitely could see traces of his old buddy in him. The short dark hair, the distinct leering mouth, and that cynical look that showed someone always thinking of something to say and ready to say it. No doubt he was Jason's son. Like their father, the children were dressed in dirty ragged clothing, the boy in a streaked Nike shirt and holey jeans, the girl in a black dress cut at the hem. The children's shoes showed their feet. Eric nodded remembered that he asked Tommy to order new clothing for the kids and their dad and for them to be delivered to the hotel. It's a good thing that he thought of it.

Eric approached the small family slowly. He let out an involuntary, "Oh my God, Jason."

Jason looked up and Eric could tell his friend was suspicious. "Eric what are you doing here?"

"You called me remember?" Eric asked.

Jason stood up and said "Yeah but I didn't think you would come."

He lowered his head and Eric could see sadness in his friend, as though he didn't believe that anyone would have come for him. "See how little you know me." Eric said using the same words Jason once said when he bailed on him after he got in trouble with his parents. Eric could contain himself no longer. He wrapped his former best friend up in a bear hug. _I'm here now_ , he wanted to say, _you are not alone anymore._

Eric led Jason and the children to the Beverly Wilshire. The kids, Justin and Annie, instantly hit it off with their goofy adopted uncle and were floored by the fancy hotel and new clothes. Jason seemed at first reluctant to renew his friendship with Eric and he kept asking Eric why he was there. Eric answered, "Jason you called me. You're my friend. What other reason did I need than that?"

Eric hoped that Jason would accept his offer to move to the short term apartment in New York until he found a job. Now as for the job, Eric had an idea for that. Before he left for California, Eric had Googled job searches that featured database entry, office work, anything that contained Jason's experiences. He hoped that his friend would find a better job than the diner that he had worked. Eric scanned through the various job sites bookmarking posts of interest.

One instantly stuck out in his mind. Sitting in his hotel room, Eric read through the ad on his laptop smiling as he read the header: "Administrative Assistant Wanted Hunter-Connor Inc." Eric skimmed through the description mentioning that Hunter-Connor was looking for an organized individual to gather files, fill database entry, and greet clients at the reception desk. Requirements included either a preferred Bachelor's in Business Administration or work experience equivalent of education and that chances of advancement in the position were likely. Hopeful, Eric glanced at his watch. It was 8:00 pm in L.A., 11:00 in New York. Eric dialed Jack Hunter's cell.

"Hunter here," Eric heard the voice of his friend.

"Hey Jack, its Eric," Eric answered.

"Eric, I have Caller I.D," Jack reminded him as though he were speaking to a small child. "I know it's you. I just don't know why you're calling."

"Jack, I have a favor to ask you," Eric began.

"It doesn't involve giving any money to a monkey does it?" Jack asked his friend.

"No," Eric said.

"It doesn't involve you predicting lottery numbers by sneezing which I'm still mad at you about by the way, "Jack inquired.

"No," Eric insisted. "I still think it changed you."

"It doesn't involve you and me dressing like girls to get away from some thugs?" Jack asked.

"No," Eric said. "But I still have the Genevieve outfit if you want to."

"Thanks I'm set," Jack said wryly. "So what does it involve, Eric?"

"Well that administrative assistant position you have, how far are you in the process?" Eric asked.

Jack snorted. "Don't ask. We have literally hundreds of applicants for it. Donna and HR have been weeding through them, but so far we haven't found anyone yet. We're not even going to start interviewing for a while."

"Well what if I said that I know someone who was qualified and would be a good worker for you?" Eric suggested.

Jack snorted and Eric could just imagine his friend rolling his eyes. "Well I'd say that someone has as much chance as anyone, but I'm not optimistic. Tell them to send it. I'll probably end up doing the interviews with Donna. She's leaving soon and I want to make sure that I can assess their personality, since they will be working directly under me. So we're both doing the interviews."

"Sure, no problem," Eric said.

"So what's this applicant like?" Jack asked.

"Well," Eric was about to tell one best friend about another when he heard a knock on his hotel door. "Hold on, I'll talk to you later." Eric hung up and looked through the peephole to see Jason standing outside.

While Eric didn't expect Jason to actually leap up at his offer to move to New York, he didn't expect his friend to be so hostile towards it. "Why are you doing this?"

"You called me," He said slowly. "Haven't we talked about this already?"

"Look, Eric so help me, if you have some political angle or are using us in some way for a goddamned photo op-!"

Eric told his friend about the press wall that Tommy put around Eric's trip to L.A. Jason apologized. "I just-I don't know how to deal with all of this. One minute we're on the streets, the next we're in one of the richest hotels in the state. I'm just overwhelmed and I am grateful except- I uh should be doing this by myself and I'm not doing any good for them. All that you are doing just shows more and more how I'm failing as a father."

Eric shook his head. How could his friend ever feel that he failed his children as a father considering that he stayed with them throughout this struggle? Was he jealous that Eric was able to give his children material things that their father could not? Did Jason really doubt his importance in his children's lives? "You're the one doing all the hard work. I'm just the cool uncle giving you a break. You're a great dad."

Jason compared himself to Desiree saying that he was no better than Desiree because he left them in homelessness while Desiree abandoned and neglected them.

Eric reminded Jason of the courage and sacrifice that it took to raise them and Jason just answered with, "What kind of courage and sacrifice does it take to murder your own children?"

Eric gave a slight gasp not wanting to believe what his friend told him. Jason then explained that as his children slept in the shelter, Jason contemplated smothering them with a pillow and committing suicide rather than returning them to a life of homelessness.

"Go ahead," Jason dared him. "Call your old buddy an attempted murderer! Call him a selfish bastard or a lousy father! Because they don't even half cover the things I've already called myself!"

It seemed so alien to Eric. What would it be like to be that devoid of hope, never

Seeing any way out, where even death would have been a better option than the life that was dealt? When Eric went into a self-imposed exile after he, Cory, Topanga, and Shawn moved to New York, he remembered what it was like to have very little but the food you found and the clothes you wore. While Eric's exile was by choice and Jason's was forced, Eric remembered times where he might have died if not for the kindness of people around him.

That's why he clicked so well with the people of St. Upid Town. The people instantly welcomed him with open arms, let him stay in the local inn as long as he needed, hired him to work at the _St. Upid Sign_ , the local newspaper. Despite the unfortunate name which many made fun of, Eric saw genuine kindness and warmth from the people that shone more than any intellect ever could. When the landslide happened and the people wanted him to step in as mayor, what else could Eric do but pay these kind people back? If not for the people of St. Upid Town and of course the support of his friends like Topanga and Shawn and his family like his parents and siblings, he may have been like Jason now, lost and in despair.

Eric held his friend trying to give him the only hope that he could provide that Jason's children weren't dead and that Jason didn't act on his dark thoughts. "Oh, Jason. I can't even begin to tell you what you should feel about that except that you didn't. The point is not that you thought about killing them, but that you didn't. I can't imagine what it would be like to be in that situation to feel like you have no other choice. But you let them live another day. You gave them that strength and they gave you yours."

Jason told his friend that he didn't know why he called Eric. But Eric knew. "Jason, you called me because you're tired."

Jason sighed and Eric could feel the weight that his friend had been carrying all of those years. "Yeah, you're right about that. My feet and back are killing me. It's an effort just to walk across a room. I don't sleep very much, because I have gotten into the habit of watching over my kids at night. I always feed them before myself and since they've been practically starving, you can guess how often I eat. Even breathing has gotten to be a chore these days."

Eric shook his head knowing that he meant more than physical exhaustion. "You're tired of going it alone. You've always had to be the strong one. Even with Desiree you didn't have anyone to help you out. The kids depend on you, but you don't have anyone to take on the stress with you. I don't think you really wanted to hurt them back there. I think you were just tired of your kids' suffering and wanted it to be over and that's why you called me. You knew I would come. You _wanted_ me to come. You called me because you want to hand the burden over to someone else and say, 'Okay, I've had enough. You take it for a while.' You need someone to tell you that everything is going to be okay. Jason, you're a single dad, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone."

Jason sobbed and Eric held onto his friend, pulling him into a hug, "It's going to be okay, Jason, everything is going to be okay."

Jason sat up and wiped his tears. "Thank you, Eric. All the times that I told the kids that everything was going to be okay. I don't think they believed me. I didn't believe it myself, but maybe now it is."

"That's why I'm here," Eric said.

"You're a good friend, Eric," Jason said. "You're still my best friend, thanks."

Eric felt like stone. He lowered his head. He didn't feel like a good friend. He felt like a fraud.


	2. Finding All Friends

Lose One Friend

A Boy/Girl Meets World Fanfic

By Auburn Red

Chapter Two: Finding All Friends

Eric sat across Jason and the kids in his Virginia home as they had dinner. The kids ate their barbecued chicken quickly. "Slow down, kids, you'll make yourselves sick," Jason warned his children.

"But this is good, Daddy," Annie said.

"I know" Jason said. "But you haven't eaten a full meal in a while aside from the pizza last night. Your stomachs need to-"He tried to hide a yawn but it came out. "-Adjust to eating more." He yawned again.

"Are you okay, Jason?" Eric asked.

"Sure," Jason said. "Just jet lag catching up to me I guess."

Eric turned to Justin and Annie, "So kids what do you want to see in our Nation's Capitol?"

Annie and Justin smiled excited. "I want to see the White House," Annie said.

"Well there are plenty of white houses," Eric teased the little girl. "You have to be more specific."

Annie grunted in that little kid 'why are adults such dorks' way. " _The_ White House where the President lives," Annie said.

"Ah well I happen to know my good buddy Barack is in town," Eric said. "You might get to see him." The kids' eyes widened at the thought of seeing the President up close. "What about you Justin, what do you want to see?" Eric asked.

"I want to see the Smithsonian Museum and the Library of Congress," Justin said. "I want to see all of the neat books and other stuff they have!"

"They have more books than even you can read, Jus," Justin's father teased him as he lay with his hand on his chin. Eric could tell his friend could barely keep his eyes open.

"What do you want to see, Daddy?" Annie asked.

Jason yawned again. "I don't know anything's good. You guys plan the itinerary, it will be fun." He tried to keep his head up and blinked so he wouldn't fall asleep. But his head lowered again. He was fighting sleep, but it seemed sleep was winning.

Eric cleared his throat at Agent LaChance as Jason gave into his exhaustion and lay his head on the table and lowered his hands. The Secret Service agent nodded. "Agent LaChance, would you do the honors?" Eric asked.

"Of course Mr. Senator," La Chance said. The large African-American picked up the smaller man and carried him out of the living room. Eric inwardly thought how much Jason looked like a damsel (or dude in his case) in distress being carried by a hero. Of course Jason was certainly small and thin enough right now to achieve the effect. Eric certainly wouldn't have done this if Jason was conscious. He would never hear the end of it from Jason if he did. But Jason barely moved in the large man's hold.

Eric and the children followed LaChance and Jason up the stairs. "Guest room," Eric said. LaChance nodded and stopped at one of the doors. He opened the door and carried Jason inside distributing him on the bed.

Eric stepped forward, gently helped his friend dress into a pair of his pajamas,

and straightened his blanket. Jason whispered trying to get out of bed, "No, Eric, I can't fall asleep," He tried to rise up but Eric held him back down. "I have to stay awake to protect my kids. Justin and Annie-"

Eric wrapped the blanket around his friend. "-will be fine. Let their uncle look after them for a while."

Jason voice was desperate but slow, as though he were fighting sleep to the very end. "You don't understand! They won't survive on the streets without me. They'll die out here!" Eric held his friend to calm him down. It was clear that sleep deprivation had finally taken its toll on his friend and Jason was under the exhausted delusion that he was still on the streets. Eric felt his friend's forehead. It felt warm and slightly feverish. Jason continued to mumble while approaching sleep, "My babies need me and I need to take care of them."

"You need your sleep and to take care of yourself first," Eric insisted firmly. "You won't be any good for them if you make yourself sicker than you already are. You're not alone anymore, Buddy. Stop acting like it."

Jason's anxious expression dropped as he finally surrendered to his exhaustion and fell asleep. Eric ruffled his friend's hair and waited for a few minutes until he could be sure that Jason was asleep. Eric returned to the hallway quietly shutting the door behind him.

"What's the matter with Daddy?" Annie asked worriedly as Justin had his arm around his sister's shoulders.

Eric held a finger to his lips and moved the kids away from the room. "Your daddy's fine. He's just really tired."

"He's going to be okay right?" Justin asked.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, he just needs his rest. He walked a lot around Los Angeles didn't he?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah sometimes he even had to carry Annie and me." Annie gave an involuntary cough at the memory.

"Exactly," Eric said. "I think the last thing your dad wants to do is walk around Washington D.C. So tell you what, we'll let your Daddy sleep as much as he needs to and I'll take you around D.C. Sound like a plan?"

"Really?" Annie said.

Eric nodded. "Really, you two can hang out with goofy Uncle Eric that suit you?"

Annie gave her uncle a big hug. Eric laughed as he returned the little girl's embrace. "So is that a yes?" he laughed.

Justin smiled and laughed. "Yes," he said speaking for both himself and his sister.

The next morning, Eric woke before the children. He reached for his cell, having come to a decision. On the flight from California to D.C, Jason told Eric that after Jason had married Desiree, he and his parents stopped speaking to each other. Eric dialed Jason's parents' number wanting the family to reconcile. They may not accept. Jason may not want to speak to them, but Eric knew that if it were the other way around and it were he that hadn't spoken to his parents, that he would want Jason to make that effort. If nothing else, Joe and Loretta Marsden deserved to know their son was alive and well, as could be under the circumstances, and deserved to know about their grandchildren.

Eric listened to the phone ring and then heard the familiar hoarse Philadelphian accent of his best friend's father. "Hi this is Joe Marsden. Loretta and I aren't home right now. At the beep, you know what to do."

Eric waited for the beep and answered. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Marsden, this is Eric Matthews, Alan and Amy's son. I just wanted to let you know that I reunited with your son, Jason. He's been in L.A., he's had a pretty bad time of it. He's divorced and has been homeless. He's got two kids, Justin and Annie. They're great kids. They've been staying here at Washington D.C. with me. I know that you've had your problems, but it's up to you if you want to reunite with your son and meet your grandchildren. I'm just telling you where they are." He gave the couple his phone number then hung up. Just then Justin and Annie woke up from their rooms and appeared at Eric's side. Eric smiled at the duo. "So kids are we ready to go out?"

Annie, Justin, and Eric had a great time walking around D.C. For three days, it seemed that everywhere Eric went, he had two little shadows following close behind. He took their hands as the three practically danced around the Washington Mall (which Eric said that he was disappointed that they didn't have any clothes there). Eric sang Silento's "Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)" imitating the steps in the dance hit.

The children at first were embarrassed conditioned by two years of being homeless and learning not to call attention to themselves. But Eric's enthusiasm was contagious and by the time they crossed the Reflecting Pool three voices were singing and dancing joyfully to the song, "Watch me whip, whip/Now watch me Nae Nae…." The three of them even ad libbed silly moves that weren't in the song, "Now watch me Jazz Hands...Watch me hippity hop like a bunny rabbit…Now watch me Batman, because he's better than Superman….!"

Agent LaChance followed close by trying to be the neutral unemotional security that he was, but occasionally let out an amused smile at the children and the child-like man's antics, sometimes offering some of the steps when the song called for it.

Eric and the kids ate ice cream and drank soda as the trio sat outside the Capitol building. "Uncle Eric," Justin began.

"Yes J-Man?" Eric prompted.

"How did you and our Daddy meet?" the boy asked smiling at his uncle's nickname for him.

Eric smiled fondly. "Well we were 3 and were at a daycare. He was the new kid and a couple of bigger kids were making fun of him."

"Why were they making fun of him?" Annie asked.

"Because he was shorter than the other kids," Eric said. "Your daddy's still shorter than a lot of people, so I guess he still gets teased about it."

Justin and Annie looked confused. "Everyone always says that, but Daddy always seemed big to me," Justin said.

"Me too," Annie said. "He always picks me up and gives me a big hug, sometimes Justin too." Eric noticed that Justin was writing something in the new journal that he bought for a souvenir, holding it up to his face so he could read what he wrote. When the man jokingly tried to sneak a peek, Justin put his hand over the paper.

Eric grinned at the two kids. Of course to small children their father would always seem huge. Eric remembered when he was younger looking up at his father and thinking that Alan Matthews touched the sky. "You know I think our dads will always be big to us no matter what anyone says. Anyway, those guys were picking on him, so I walked up to them and warned them to leave him alone. I raised my fists and challenged those two bullies to a fight! I socked them in the left and the right. I jacked a few jaws, then things got really ugly."

"Really, you were able to beat these guys even though you were 3?" Justin said skeptically.

"I was the Hero of the Playground. Of course I beat them," Eric said strutting his chest in a superhero pose. The kids looked doubtful so Eric amended his story. "Actually they beat me but good. But later that day, the same guys made fun of me because I said something wrong. I don't even remember what it was, just that the guys kept laughing at me, saying I was stupid, and making me say the word over and over. Jason stood up and said, 'He's smarter than you guys, because he knows that stupid jokes like that aren't funny!'"

Annie and Justin smiled and laughed at their father defending Eric. "Then what happened?" Annie asked. "Did the bullies stop picking on you after that?"

"No, later they beat your dad but good too," Eric said. "But through that, a friendship was formed!"

"So you and our father have been friends for," Justin counted in his head. "36 years."

Eric looked confused. "If that's how long it's been then yes."

"Why um didn't we know about you before now?" Justin asked. "Daddy never talked about you. Did you have a fight or something?"

Eric hesitated. How does he explain teen pregnancy and marriage to two young children? Did they even know that their parents hooked up in high school? "Well it's kind of hard to explain. Your father went through some stuff when he was in high school so he had to leave and we grew apart because of it."

"We know," Justin said sadly. "We know he met our mother in school. We knew that we had an older brother and two other siblings that died. We know that he didn't finish school because whenever we didn't want to go, he would always tell us, 'I didn't finish school and I don't want you two to miss out.' "He said with such an accurate imitation of his father's distinct voice that Eric couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah well, it was kind of hard for your father and I to stay friends after that," Eric said. "We didn't have a lot in common and I didn't understand what he was going through, so we weren't as good friends as we were. I didn't even know he had moved to California or that he had you two. I missed out on getting to know you." He frowned, but then he broke into a smile. "But I am now with my favorite honorary adopted nephew and niche."

The kids laughed and Annie sat next to Eric. "Uncle Eric, did you know our Mommy?"

"Yes I did," Eric said.

"Sometimes I don't remember what she looked like," the little girl said. "I think I remember her voice, but it's all mixed up. But I can't quite remember her. Was she pretty and nice?"

"She was a very pretty lady," Eric said wanting to be as tactful as he could be about their mother. "She looked a lot like you, Banannie." He tilted the little girl's chin up and she smiled and giggled at Eric's nickname for her. How did he continue? Did he tell them about how she ordered her men about? Did he give them some image of a perfect angel or did he say that their mother abandoned them and never came back? "Well as for being nice well-"

Luckily Justin answered that question for him. "She wasn't nice," he said trying to be quiet but spoke loud enough for Eric and Annie to hear. Both Eric and Annie looked at them and Justin said louder and more firmly. "She wasn't nice. She was mean and she never loved us."

Annie stood up. "That's not true! She did love us!"

Justin stood up to face his little sister. "How would you know? You said you didn't remember her!"

Annie thought for a minute, but then countered back. "Because Daddy said that she loves us!"

"Well she didn't," Justin declared. "You don't remember how she used to yell at us and told us to shut up! How she said that if we weren't quiet and if Daddy didn't make us behave she would drown us and herself to teach Daddy a lesson! You don't remember how she used to say that we were ugly brats and said that Daddy was good-for-nothing and called him that bad word that Daddy says he never wants to hear us use, because it makes fun of Jewish people like us! You don't remember how she used to go out all the time and leave us with Mrs. Ortega and all her mean kids! You don't remember how Daddy used to always make us dinner, clean up our messes, put us to sleep and tell us that Mommy would be coming home soon and she never did until the next day! You don't remember the night she left and we-"

"-Stop it," Annie said covering her ears with her hands and crying.

"Justin stop," Eric said holding onto Annie.

But Justin continued; "-We held onto her begging her to stay and crying! You don't remember how she just told Daddy to take us and she never looked behind her and never stopped! She hated us! Daddy loves us, you know that! He has always been there when we were scared! You remember how he always gave us the last bits of food and never ate anything for himself! Remember how his feet always hurt from walking us around the streets, but he didn't tell us! That's love!"

"Alright, Justin, your daddy loves you we know that," Eric said holding the little girl. "But you're upsetting your sister, now stop!"

But Justin began to cry. "Mommy left us, because she hated us!" Eric scooped the older boy in his arms and hugged him as well.

Eric held both children tightly comforting their tears. "Why did she hate us?" Annie asked sobbing in her uncle's arms.

"I don't know," Eric said. "I can't imagine anyone in their right mind hating either of you. But it's her loss. She's the one who's missing out on you two and your dad." He rocked the small children swearing that if he ever saw Desiree again, he would give her a talking to that she would never forget.

Eric wiped the children's tears. "Are you two okay?" He asked. Both Justin and Annie nodded as he helped them stand. "Now come on, we have other things to see and I'm going to teach you another song." He took Justin and Annie's hands and began, "When a crime breaks out, all the cute girls shout/Get the Good Lookin' Guy…!" He turned to his faithful secret service agent, "Come on Agent LaChance you know the words!"

Agent LaChance grunted sarcastically. "All too well Mr. Senator," he said as Eric led the children in their sing-along. LaChance rolled his eyes but sang along, "When a crime's out there/He's gonna comb his hair…"

Eric, La Chance, and the children entered Eric's home singing along. "Get the Good Lookin' Guy! Good Lookin' Guy!" Eric pointed at Annie as if cuing her, "Book 'em Good Looking!" Eric and the kids laughed. Even Agent LaChance gave a thin chuckle.

Jason and Tommy Murphy looked up from the sofa where they sat drinking coffee and laughed at the entering group. "Daddy," Justin and Annie called and ran up to their father hugging him. "You're awake!" "Are you feeling better?"

"Lots better," Jason said. "Looks like you all had fun!"

The kids talked excitedly about their visit through D.C. the past few days filling him on various details, such as catching a glimpse of a Secret Service Agent walking Bo Obama, gasping in delight as Eric waved at President Obama who waved back and said, "Good morning Eric," back to him, marveling at all of the interesting things they saw at the Smith and the Library of Congress, seeing the Constitution and the Declaration of Independence up close, and showing their father the souvenirs that they bought.

While the children talked about their trips to Washington, Eric's phone rang. Tommy stood and answered. He turned to Eric. "They returned the call," he said. Eric nodded knowing to whom he was referring. To confirm it, Tommy turned to Jason. "I have a call from a…Joe and Loretta Marsden from Philadelphia."

Jason paled. "My parents?" He asked. Eric explained his phone call as Jason spoke to them. Eric nodded at Tommy, La Chance, and the children to leave the room and give Jason some time alone to talk to his mom and dad.

It wasn't until later that night after the kids were asleep that Eric remembered his conversation with the children about Desiree. He entered the guest bedroom as Jason browsed through the bookmarked job posts that Eric saved for him on Eric's laptop. "Hi, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Besides the sky," Eric asked. Jason fixed his friend a look, so Eric continued. "There's something you should know. Annie asked about her mother."

Jason nodded. "She was so young when Desiree took off and we have been through so much since, I wasn't sure how well she remembered her. I didn't even know if she remembered what she looked like except that…well maybe something. She loves Disney Princesses loves all of them, Cinderella, Ariel, Jasmine, Elsa, Anna the whole bit, except one."

"Snow White?" Eric guessed.

Jason nodded. "On some level maybe she does remember Desiree and maybe Snow White looks and sounds too much like her. Did you tell Annie?"

"About Snow White?" Eric asked.

"About her mother," Jason corrected.

"More of Justin did," Eric said. He explained what Justin said to his sister. Jason looked disappointed so Eric spoke up for the boy. "I don't think he intended to upset her or anything. I think he just had a lot buried inside and it all just came out."

Jason sighed. "Desiree singled out Justin for abuse in particular. She didn't like either of them. She never beat them beyond a few slaps, but God the things she said to them were unreal. But, she was particularly hard on Justin. She would often punish him for the slightest things that he had done crying too much, spilling, or talking too loud. When Justin made her mad, she told me to use my belt saying that was the only way to turn him into a man. She didn't because it was 'the man's job to discipline the children'. I never did of course. He wasn't a bad kid, just a typical one. He didn't deserve that. You know how the dead are often deified afterward? They can do no wrong?"

"Yeah," Eric said.

"Well Desiree often compared Justin to Rhett and of course Justin would always come out lacking. If he wasn't clean enough she would say, 'Your brother would have washed up.' If he acted badly or said something wrong, she would say 'Rhett wouldn't have done or said that so why should you?"

"God, so she missed the one that died?" Eric asked.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. She had Postpartum Depression after Rhett died and the miscarriages, even after they were born. I think she had this ideal of the kid that got away and she tried to hold Justin to it. I think she just liked to use Rhett as a weapon, probably would have been no better with him than the other kids."

"What was she like with Annie?" Eric asked.

"The same, mostly," Jason said. "She kept wanting her to be a lady like her. You remember Desiree's pageant photos?" Eric nodded. "Well she kept wanting to fix our daughter up to look like them. She kept saying, 'When Annabelle is five years old, she's gonna be Little Miss California if I have anything to say about it!' So she would constantly criticize Annie's appearance and want her to wear adult make up and clothing that was inappropriate for a child her age. Desiree kept telling her that men wouldn't like her if she acted too smart or wasn't pretty enough. I guess I should be glad Desiree left before she could really influence her, because I certainly wouldn't want Annie to turn into the girl that Desiree wanted her to be."

"My God," Eric said. "I had no idea that she was that bad."

Jason shook his head. "Underneath that Southern Refinement and Gentility was a complete and utter bitch! She kept telling me that I was good-for-nothing, not earning enough money for her. She would do nothing to contribute taking care of those kids, so I ended up doing it all. But it still wasn't enough. I just can't believe that I put up with it as long as I did."

"You wanted to protect the kids," Eric reasoned. "That's why you put up with it."

"I was so spineless to her," Jason said. "I let her act like she did with them and gave her everything she wanted."

"Not everything," Eric pointed out. "You defended Justin and Annie. You wouldn't beat your son with a belt. You wouldn't dress your daughter like a slut and when she left, you didn't let them suffer that life by themselves. You are much stronger than you realize. You are a strong man who is starting your life over again."

"It can only get better, I guess," Jason said bitterly. "Now the main thing to do is look for a job."

"Found anything interesting?" Eric asked.

Jason nodded. "A few things. I especially liked this one that you forwarded to my email from Hunter-Connor."

"Thought so," Eric said. "You'd be good for it. Do you know much about Jack?"

Jason shrugged. "Just what I read in some of the Business Journals, newspapers. Inherited money from his stepfather, John Connor, the Connor in the company name. Jack Hunter just calls it by his father and his stepfather's last names. He worked for a time for one of those huge corporations and started his own business about a year ago which has pretty much gone like gangbusters. He was involved in various investments and business deals, right up there with what Minkus International used to be, well before Minkus and his wife split up. Hunter used to have a reputation for being a savvy negotiator but very cold-blooded and ambitious. Then he goes through a conversion like he's been visited by the Ghost of Christmas Future or something and suddenly he decides to turn his new corporation into a socially conscious eco-friendly do-gooder body. Though I must admit I'm all for that."

Eric nodded. "That pretty much sums it up. But I know Jack more than that. He can seem pretty cold and business-like, but once you get past that, he has always been a really great guy and has a good heart."

"Sounds like you know him pretty well," Jason observed.

"Well I should," Eric said. "He was my best-"Eric stopped realizing that he had admitted to his old best friend that he had a new best friend.

Jason's face dropped and he took on a pained expression. "Your best friend?" He struck a hurt pose. "And what was I? I guess I was nothing! Just tell me did you two go to Chubbie's, our place and sit in our booth? My God, did you order the Chubbie Special, our meal? How could you? How could I be so easily replaced?"

Eric was confused about the rapid change of emotion. He held up his hands. "No, I mean Jack meant nothing to me! I was thinking of you the entire time!" Eric was about to continue his apologies, when he saw the smile spread across Jason's face, he groaned. "You son of a-"

Jason broke into a laugh. "Come on, Eric, I'm just messing with you. It's okay that you had another best friend besides me. Dude, the world's your best friend. Tommy told me what you did for him too. You're that type of guy, Eric. You make friends with everyone. It would have been surprising if you didn't have any other friends after me. You're a good friend, especially to people like me who don't always deserve it."

Eric felt sick as guilt filled him." I wasn't really that good a friend, Jason. I haven't been completely honest that I didn't have another agenda besides just helping my friend.

Jason sighed. "I knew it. What do you want us to do?"

Eric shook his head. "Oh nothing political. More of between you and me, I, us between us." He sighed. "I just want to say I'm sorry."

"For what, Eric?" Jason said. "Did you tell Mr. Feeny that I broke his window in 5th grade?"

"No," Eric said giving a small grin. "No, I'm sorry for not being there for you as much as I should have been. I had a hard time understanding what you were going through and instead of talking to you about it, I just cut you out of my life. I'm sorry that I didn't call you after Rhett died. I read the obituary and I thought hundreds of times to pick up the phone and I never did. I'm sorry that I never said, 'Hey want to hang out to get away from the wife?' I'm sorry that I never visited you or offered to babysit."

"Well it was awhile before we had any healthy children for you to babysit for, by then we were in L.A.," Jason reminded him.

"But I didn't know that," Eric said. "I didn't know how many kids you had or that you moved to L.A.! I didn't know how long you were married or whether Desiree had been screwing the entire Hollywood A-List!"

"Not that I'm aware," Jason snorted.

"I just keep thinking that if maybe I had been with you to help you along, maybe things would not have been as bad as they were for you," Eric said. "I could have had your back a long time ago. Let you stay with me in town, warned you that moving to L.A. with Your Little Georgia Peach wasn't going to work out. I could have found out that Desiree was hurting you and the kids and offered to open my door to you or been a witness to the abuse the way Cory, Topanga, and Shawn have been for Minkus! Could have done something so you wouldn't be homeless!"

Jason held up his hand, "Eric, stop. There were a lot of things that you could have done for me, but you didn't. There were a lot of things that I could have done differently. Not had sex with Desiree. Well no because that was pretty awesome! Well at least have better birth control. I didn't have to marry her. I could have called you or made some overtures to our friendship, myself. I didn't have to stay with her after Rhett died. We didn't have to move to L.A. We didn't have to have other kids. Of course I can't imagine my life without Justin and Annie now. After she hurt us, I could have taken the kids and left rather than stay in the marriage. I could have kept my job. I could have called my parents or we could have gone back to Philadelphia. I could have called your parents to find out where you were and told you. But we…didn't. There's nothing that can be done now about that. What's important to me now are those two kids and what I can do to make their lives better. What you have done more than made up for what you didn't do and maybe with your help, I can finally make things better for them."

"We can," Eric said putting his hand on top of Jason's.

Jason smiled. "Then what are we apologizing about?"

Eric entered the penthouse office of Hunter-Connor Inc. and saw the brunette woman at the front desk. "Hello Donna," Eric said to Jack Hunter's office manager/executive secretary/right hand. "Is His Majesty in?"

"Hello Eric," Donna Valenzuela said with a slight Mexican accent. "Yes he is. I'll tell him you're here." She called through the phone. "Eric Matthews is here." She said yes then turned back to Eric. "He'll be with you in about five minutes."

"Good," Eric said but then took on a longing expression. "Word on the street is you're leaving us for the Great White North of France!"

"You mean Canada?" Donna said wryly. "Yes I have an offer to open my own management consulting firm in Vancouver. I just can't pass it up."

Eric nodded. "And we never went on our date." He looked saddened. "You missed having some Eric Matthews Lovin'."

Donna smiled. "I'm afraid that wouldn't have sat well with my husband."

"You mean to tell me that your husband is a better substitute than all this," Eric pointed his body up and down and flexed his arms.

Donna laughed and rolled her eyes. "That is exactly what I'm telling you."

"Well I am going to miss you Donna," Eric said. "You will be hard to replace."

Donna held up a huge stack of papers most of them resumes. "Well I think several people would like to disagree."

"Oh come on Donna," Eric said. "We know that you're the one who does all the real work here! Jack's just the good-looking front who sits in his office all day and acts bossy."

Donna stifled an amused grin as she pointed behind Eric. Eric winced as he felt a familiar tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see his friend, Jack Hunter smile at him partly amused and partly annoyed like always.

"Hi Jack," Eric said.

"Hi Eric," Jack said. "You wanted to see me or do I have to go back to my office, so I can sit all day and act bossy?" Eric followed him inside the office.

Eric sat down across from Jack. "You know I can only spare you 15 minutes for now," Jack said.

"Okay I was just wondering if you had the chance to look over Jason Marsden's resume yet," Eric said. Eric had given Jack some highlights about his friend as a reference omitting the details about him being a homeless single father. He simply told him that he had experience working in computers and with the public and would be a good fit for Hunter-Connor.

Jack thought it over in his head and then called through the phone. "Donna send me Jason Marsden's resume." He then turned to Eric as he looked at his email. "I probably did, but they all kind of run together. Oh wait, yeah here it is." He looked through it but Eric could see that his friend was unimpressed.

"I don't know, Eric," Jack said. "I don't see that he has the right qualifications for this job."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"Well for one thing, the posting clearly states that the applicant must have a Bachelor's," Jack said. "Your friend only has a GED and a certificate, not even an Associate's degree."

"It also says comparable work experience is accepted and only a Bachelor's is preferred," Eric reminded him. "Jason worked in the same insurance company for 14 years doing data entry and other computer stuff. I'm sure he can use your computers."

Jack nodded. "That's another thing, he hasn't worked in the field since 2012. I know that doesn't seem like a long time but a lot can change especially when you work in computers. Would he be able to use systems that weren't even created the last time he was working?"

"He's a fast learner," Eric said. "He used to know most of the vocabulary words on our SAT's and used them right."

"I'm sure that would be helpful," Jack said sarcastically. "Has he been unemployed since 2012? I don't see any more recent work experience."

"He worked at a diner where he cleaned tables and washed dishes," Eric said. "He was ashamed to put that on there."

"Oh a dishwasher," Jack said sarcastically. "Clearly the same thing as an administrative assistant."

"Jack you know as well as I do that times were tough, still are for many people," Eric said. "Many bright overqualified people had to work part-time in minimum wage jobs! The way things were going Jason was lucky that he had a job! Plus, it shows that he's organized, hardworking, and will do just about anything to please his employers."

"And what about his address," Jack asked. "Langley, Virginia? Is he going to commute from there to New York on the salary he got from washing dishes?"

"He just moved to New York," Eric said. "He and his kids are staying in a temporary place here. I told him that he should put my address for a permanent residence."

"Eric," Jack sighed. "Sounds like he's a freeloader. It isn't making me feel better about his prospects."

"Look Jack, I know Jason," Eric said. "I've known him since we were kids. He's smart, efficient, organized, honest sometimes brutally so. He'll tell you the truth whether you want to hear it or not. I think he's the right guy to help you with your new image that you want to show to the people."

"How so," Jack asked. "Have you ever seen this guy at work?"

"Well no," Eric began.

"Then Eric, you aren't giving me anything that makes him stand out," Jack pointed at the amount of papers on the desk. "These are resumes filled with bright young people who have Bachelor's, some have Master's. They are smart, qualified, newly minted grads that interned at the right places and can't wait for their first chance in the real world. Can you give me one good reason that I should go with your friend over them? Besides that you were in school together?" Eric was silent. What should he tell Jack? Was it his place to mention the circumstances to Jason's life without his permission? Jack took Eric's silence as an answer. "I didn't think so."

"He's homeless," Eric said before he could stop himself.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Jason's homeless," Eric said. "He has two children and they lived in L. two years without a permanent place to live."

"You left that out of your pitch," Jack said.

"I didn't think Jason wanted me to mention it. He has too much pride for that," Eric said. "But these are the facts. Jason and his kids had to survive in a rough neighborhood and they spent a lot of their time on the streets! He's tough, resourceful, and is a survivor. Jack, you told me that you want to change your company. You want it to be more human, more people-oriented. He can help you with that, because Jason knows what it's like to need that kind of help. He can help you locate businesses and individuals that are deserving and can give you that change you need."

He pointed at the stack of other resumes. "Those other people, they're just waiting to get started. They want to put something on their resume and then move onto something else. Jason is the type who wants more than that because it means more than that. He'll fight to keep this office and its employees running, because he had to do that for himself and his children. Those kids are waiting to be in the real world, but Jason has already been there. They're just going to miss their first chance, but for him this may be his last chance!"

Jack looked downward. "Eric, I don't know."

"I told Jason that underneath that business exterior that you were a great guy and had a good heart," Eric said. "You once told me that life prepares us for the important choices that we make later. Maybe this is your chance to prove that you're a different person than you were. Go ahead, prove it. Don't turn Jason into another faceless resume."

Jack sighed. "Even when you aren't in front of me I still hear your voice nagging at me, annoying me. But it always tells me to do the right thing," Jack said. "If you are as half a good friend to him as you are to me, I hope he's heard it too."

"I hope so too," Eric said.

"I'll give him one hour of my time next week," Jack said. "Donna will schedule him in, for an interview but that is all I'm giving him! Whether he gets the job or not is entirely up to him."

"That's all he needs," Eric said. He shook Jack's hand and was about to leave. He turned back to his friend. "You know Jack, I was right. You are a great guy." Jack smiled as Eric left the office.

Eric sat in his D.C. office answering a few phone calls including one from Senator Jim Stone. "No, Jim, I still haven't decided yet about our deal. I have some issues with how it will affect some people."

"Eric," Jim said. "I can't make it any plainer. Get rid of those transients or you will sacrifice the future of New York's children which way do you want to go?"

Eric sighed. While he loved being a senator and making a difference in people's lives, there were situations like this that he hated. He hated compromising himself and his ideals especially to please someone like Jim Stone who did not care about the poor or any New Yorker that wasn't a big contributor. "Give me some time to think it over," Eric said.

"Maybe the public should have reelected Jefferson Davis Graham," Stone suggested. "He would have understood the importance of compromise."

Eric glowered at the mention of his predecessor. "Hope to hear from you too, Senator," He said sarcastically. Both he and Stone hung up, when T.J. called him to tell him that Jason Marsden was on the line.

Eric hung up to hear the excited voice of his friend, "Eric, I just wanted to let you know I got the job!"

"That's great man, congratulations," Eric said happy for his friend.

"I start next Monday," Jason said. "Thank you so much! What did you tell him about me? It must have been something good!"

Eric laughed. "Jason, all I did was get you the interview. Jack said that he could only give you an hour. You got the job on your own!"

"Well whatever it was, Eric, thanks," Jason said softly. Eric wasn't sure but he thought that Jason was crying.

"Anything for a friend," Eric said. He thought for a moment. "Jason, something I want to know. When you were married to Desiree and living in California, did you hear my voice in your head?"

Eric didn't have to see his friend to know that he had that confused look and was forming a smartass answer. "No, Eric, I'm not schizophrenic."

"I meant when you were having a hard time, did you ever think of me and any advice I would have given you or telling you to do the right thing?" Eric asked.

Jason was silent, for such a long time that Eric thought he hung up. He spoke very quietly. "Sometimes, I mean I didn't always listen but yeah, I thought of you or heard your voice," Jason said. "Especially that night when I had the pillow. I thought I heard your voice telling me not to give up. I'm glad I listened."

"Me too," Eric said.

"Why do you ask?" Jason asked.

"Oh no reason," Eric said smiling but knowing that Jack's words were true. "I just wanted to know. Now good luck, working for Jack, you're going to need it." Jason laughed as the friends said good-bye to each other and hung up the phone.


	3. Finding Yourself

Lose One Friend

A Boy/Girl Meets World X-Over

By Auburn Red

Chapter Three: Finding Oneself

Eric knocked briskly on the door of Jack Hunter's penthouse apartment, ready for his 40th birthday gala celebration. He had a previous private ceremony with his friends and family so this one was more of a public gathering with dignitaries, donors, politicians, and other important big wigs. Not really Eric's idea of a good time, but he knew that Jack had planned it and that Jason put it together so he decided to come along. He also came alone since Tommy had the weekend off and was spending it with Alex Patterson of the NEA.

The door opened and Eric saw Jason, fully suited, absently wave at Eric and invite him to enter while he gave orders over a Bluetooth headset. "Hi Eric, happy birthday, your presents are over there on the table," Jason said. He then turned to the speaker on the phone. "No, I clearly said 50 hors d'oeurves! 50, not 15! 5-0 it's a number between 4-9 and 5-1!...Well you still owe us for the other 35 and you must deliver them to the address!...We will pay you for the amount that we discussed…..I'm sure that Mr. Hunter will be happy to discuss the matter with you!...Thank you, I accept your apology…..…We will be looking forward to the remaining hors d'oeurves….Yes of course you are fired….Thank you, Jason Marsden, please hold….Yes, Ms. Detweiller, I was waiting for your call. I faxed the information to your office, this afternoon before I left, thank you….Jason Marsden, Mr. Minkus, thank you for letting us know. I am sorry that you will not be here. I will be sure to let Mr. Hunter know, thank you….Jason Marsden, Prof. Ogilvie, it turns out I didn't need the extension on the business module assignment after all, I sent it this morning, Thank you…Jason Mars-no kids, no fighting! I will be gone long enough for both of you to watch your movies. Justin, I don't want to hear any more about it. You are getting a babysitter tonight….Don't give me an attitude…Alright, I don't have a lot of time to talk to you two right now…I love you too, bye!...

….Darby, they go to bed at 10:00 on Friday nights, don't let them tell you otherwise….What do I hear another voice in there? Is your boyfriend there? Boo Boo…I'm sorry Yogi, get out of my apartment!" He continued to speak into the headset to Eric's amusement giving orders, offering assignments, and seeming to run several conversations and doing several things at once.

Eric waved at Jack and the tall red-haired woman in a long white gown next to him. "RACHEL!" Eric greeted his friend, Dr. Rachel Friar with the familiar call.

"ERIC!" Rachel hollered back at her friend meeting Eric's hug.

"Happy Birthday," she said slipping him his gift.

"Thank you," Eric said. "So how's the Scarecrow doing?" He teased.

"You mean Lucas?" Rachel asked referring to her son. "He's good. He's out with your niece and Maya and Farkle on a double date."

"Ah the open road's his now," Eric said remembering those youthful days when getting a driver's license meant everything to him. He also knew that Lucas voluntarily gave up receiving his driver's license at the right age because he and his friends participated in rescuing Farkle Minkus when he had temporarily been put in his abusive mother's custody. Even though Lucas was the type of guy who would do anything to help his friends, Eric just had the feeling the young man was still looking forward to driving again.

"Yeah and not a moment too soon," Rachel agreed. "Of course I worry, but I trust him. He's smart and obedient. Despite it being very unwise, I do have to admit that he did a good job driving to Rochester and back. I can't deny that. He'll be okay." She said with that typical longing motherly expression of simultaneously trying to convince herself that her son is grown up and not ready for that to happen.

Eric touched Rachel on the shoulder. "He'll be okay, Rache," Eric assured her. "He's a great kid and he has a great mom."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," Jack teased.

"Thanks guys," Rachel said. Eric smiled and chucked Rachel on the shoulder.

He turned to Jack and nodded at Jason who invited the caterer inside obviously with the missing 35 hors d'oeurves. "So how's Jason doing as your office manager?" Eric asked. Jason had been promoted in Donna's stead for almost a month.

"You mean the Little Corporal?" Jack asked as he was about to place his bourbon on a nearby table when Jason appeared by him as if he teleported in front of his boss. "Coasters boss," Jason said sarcastically. He then took the bourbon from Jack's hand and then laid it down on top of a coaster. He then returned to welcoming arriving guests. Eric laughed. He knew that in front of strangers or in public Jason behaved very formal about Jack, calling him "Mr. Hunter" but in personal settings or at the office he called him "Jack" or "Boss" behaving as he always did, sarcastic, flippant, always ready to get the last word in.

"I ought to kill you," Jack glared at his friend.

"What?" Eric asked innocently. "I told you he was organized and efficient."

"Yeah he gets the job done, alright, "Jack said sarcastically. "He is forceful, has a mouth on him, and you are certainly right about him being brutally honest. He doesn't let up. He's like an annoying little conscience on my shoulder."

"In other words, he's a perfect assistant to Jack Hunter," Rachel teased.

Jack glared at his friend, but his expression softened. "Eric, thanks. He is good."

"I told you," Eric said. He watched Jason as he took a flask of whiskey from an older man's hand.

"Now, Mr. Bennington, you have had enough," Jason said. "Mr. Hunter does not want another incident like at the office Christmas party." The man nodded and handed Jason the flask without too much of an argument.

"Matthews," Senator Jim Stone greeted the junior senator cagily.

"Jim," Eric said greeting his colleague bracing himself for another lecture on closing the homeless shelters in Manhattan. Eric didn't like Senator Stone before, but lately he found other reasons to hate him that went beyond politics. Eric's younger sister, Morgan, had been raped by three men including Stone's son J.J. and were led by Kermit Clutterbucket, the father of Maya Hart, the best friend of Eric's niece, Riley. That Stone was the father of one of Morgan's rapists was not in and of itself a reason for Eric to hate him. Eric knew that people can't be blamed for what their relatives do. (After all he still liked Kermit's daughter, Maya, AKA "Moesha.")

But Stone had dismissed his son's crime and callously described him in an interview as nothing more than a "troubled young man with a lot of wild oats to sow." Eric might have thought that Stone's words had been taken out of context, but once when Eric was in ear shot Senator Stone engaged in a bit of victim blaming saying that "that Matthews woman should have known better than to be alone at night and had obviously come on to J.J." So in other words it was Morgan, AKA "The Wild Oat"'s fault that she would be traumatized possibly for life by Stone's son and his friends who were apparently doing nothing more than engaging in some rowdy "boys will be boys" behavior. At least according to Senator Jim Stone.

"Mr. Hunter," Stone said. "This is a marvelous party that you organized."

He grasped his stomach.

"Are you alright, Mr. Senator?" Rachel asked politely.

"Just fine dear," Stone said. He turned to Jack. "I have also heard some good things about the way your office has been run lately."

"Well I can't take credit for either of them," Jack said nodding at Jason's direction. Jason gave instructions from a clipboard to some of the servers. "My office manager, Jason Marsden organized this party."

"He has worked for you long?" Stone asked.

"He started out in admin um six no closer to seven months ago," Jack counted in his head. "But he's been office manager for about a month. He certainly is doing well with his new title."

"Indeed," Stone replied. "It's always good to recognize excellent working talent."

"Absolutely," Jack said.

Stone tapped Eric on the shoulder. "Matthews, I would like a moment to bend your ear."

Eric followed Stone to the foyer. "I hate to bring up shop talk at a social gathering, but I have to ask again about my bill."

"My answer is still the same, Jim," Eric replied. "I can't support a bill that would send thousands even millions of unemployed men, women, and children stranded."

"You would rather encourage the depravity and decline in family values that those people infest on our island?" Stone said. "That is your decision."

"Well if you put it like that," Eric began but Stone held up a hand.

"Matthews you will be considered the man who left millions of school children stranded then," Stone said. "I could very well say that to any reporter who walks by. How many New Yorkers could ever take seriously the "So-Called Hero to the Children" if they learned that he could not get enough support for his bill? I could take it up with some of our colleagues to make sure that it dies before it even sees a Presidential veto."

Eric shook his head. "Enjoy the party, Jim."

Jim smiled and took out his hand. Eric shook it feeling like he was greeting the devil. "Of course, I am if nothing else the life of the party. I tell you that Mr. Marsden does an excellent job of organizing it. I could use a man like him working for me."

Eric stifled a thin grin wondering if Jim Stone would be so welcoming to Jason's talents if he knew where he had lived for two years. "I am sure that he would like to hear that."

Eric drifted away towards other partygoers as though the conversation was over.

Eric mingled and made small talk with other party guests when a familiar unwelcome voice rang in the air. "Oh Mr. Hunter, you are just too much!" Eric looked for the source of the voice, a female feathered Southern accent and sure enough his worst fears were confirmed.

There she was Desiree Emmeline Hollinger Beaumont Marsden Ratcliffe, in the flesh or rather the surgically altered flesh. Eric's ex-girlfriend and more importantly Jason's ex-wife and the mother of his two children. She hadn't changed very much. Her once curly dark hair had straightened to a more glamorous wavy appearance. She wore a long red spaghetti strapped sequined gown and her hands and neck dripped with ruby necklace and bracelets. Her face was perfectly smoothed and angular with nary a wrinkle or an age line on it. She had more than a little work done. That was clear. To his amusement, Eric noticed that Desiree kept looking at her reflection in the hallway mirror fluffing up her hair or touching her lips.

She stood next to a large overweight older man with white hair. He was dressed in a white panama suit and hat that to Eric made him look like a combination of Southern politician and 40's era gangster. He was speaking in exaggerated speech and put his arm around his wife. He had obviously been talking to Jack. "I told you Mr. Hunter, you find yourself a good woman, like My Little Filly here, and you are set for life."

"I think you cornered the market on that, Mr. Ratcliffe," Jack joked as he shook Desiree's hand.

Desiree teasingly pushed Jack away pretending to resist but clearly enjoying the attention. "Oh Mr. Hunter, you are certainly a charmer." She then looked up at Eric's attention. Eric looked from right to left as though hoping for a timely interruption, but none was to be had. "But I must greet the Birthday Boy!" Desiree said as she walked right in Eric's direction. "Senator Matthews, it has certainly been a long time!"

 _Oh not long enough,_ Eric thought sarcastically but didn't want to give into his anger. He lightly touched Desiree's hand and shook it as though they were strangers. "Mrs. Ratcliffe," Eric managed. "It's been what 21 years?"

The older man approached Desiree. "I was not aware that you and Senator Matthews have had such a long history, my Little Bunny Rabbit."

"Oh you needn't be so jealous, my Great Big Grizzly Bear," Desiree said kissing her husband. "Senator Matthews is an old family friend. Since we were very young isn't that right, Eric?"

Eric nodded at the older man. "I take it this is your husband."

"Of course Charlie," Desiree said to the older man. "Eric my darling husband, Charles Ratcliffe. Charlie, this is my dear friend, Senator Matthews."

"Well I wouldn't call us friends exactly, Mrs. Ratcliffe," Eric said as he shook Charles' hand. "But we are acquainted."

Desiree laughed. "There's no need to be so formal, Eric," Desiree said. "We must call each other by our first names and not be so standoffish." She then went on and on explaining to Charles how she and Eric's families used to go on vacations and barbecues together and that for a long time was a member of his circle. Afterwards she took out her compact mirror and admired her reflection.

Eric felt sick and wondered how he could have ever stood this woman for a minute. He just knew that if his name didn't have the word "Senator" before it, she wouldn't give him the time of day. Just to confirm, Eric glanced over towards Jason. He had a very uncomfortable expression on his face when Desiree walked up to Eric and greeted him, but had reverted to working throughout the party retaining his business-like demeanor.

Somehow it incensed Eric even more to see Desiree fawning over him and Jack while Jason was running off his feet, keeping the party going, and clearly not taking a moment to relax.

Desiree followed Eric's expression to see Jason as if seeing her ex-husband for the first time. She then turned towards her husband. "Big Daddy, could you tell Mr. Hunter's male secretary- what was his name again, Mr. Martin was it?"

"Marsden," Eric corrected _. As if you didn't know. It was your married name once_ , Eric wanted to say.

"Marsden, of course," Desiree said. "Senator Matthews, you are so good at remembering the names of the help. I was just telling Mr. Hunter, how progressive he is to have a male secretary. I wonder do you have a lady mechanic or a plumber?" She teased.

"Well I'm not sure about my mechanic," Jack said. Then he gave an exaggerated doubtful expression and shrugged. "I don't know if I should ask." The guests all gave courtesy laughs.

"Well, anyway," Desiree said. "Could you tell that male secretary, Mr. _Marsden_ , to order a chardonnay for me please, my Great Big Pillsbury Doughboy? I asked him for it before but he appears to have forgotten or like many of the help, he is rather lazy." Eric shook his head in annoyance.

Charles Ratcliffe kissed his wife. "Of course I will my Little Honey Nut Cheerios Bee. With a twist?"

"You know how I like it," Desiree said with a loving smile.

"May I have a moment alone, Mrs. Ratcliffe," Eric said quietly to Desiree as her husband left to get her drink.

Desiree offered a seductive grin. "Why absolutely, Mr. Senator." She said. Eric nodded to the kitchen and Desiree walked forward.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Just answering a birthday wish of my own," Eric said. He then turned to Jack and nodded at Jason. "One other thing make him have a drink, or sit down, or God's sakes enjoy himself. It's a party!" Eric wondered if Jack knew that Jason and Desiree were married once and Eric wanted Jack to distract Jason while he had a private moment with his ex-wife. Well Eric did want to have a private moment with Desiree but it certainly wasn't one that most would have in mind.

"Yeah," Jack agreed and then walked up to Jason while Eric followed Desiree inside the kitchen.

No sooner were Eric and Desiree alone in the kitchen when Desiree practically shoved Eric to a counter and wrapped him in a long seductive kiss. Eric pulled away. "What are you doing?" He could smell the magnolia perfume on her.

"What do you think, Eric?" Desiree asked sweetly. "Exactly what you want me to."

She was about to kiss him again when Eric held up a hand. "You know it's none of my business, but what about that guy in the other room? Your husband, I believe he answers to the name of your Great Big Pillsbury Doughboy?"

Desiree giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh Charlie is everything I could ever want in a man. He's well connected, charming, and wealthy and gives me anything I want. Anything. However, there is one thing he is seriously lacking and that is in the bedroom even when he takes that little blue pill. However, Charlie told me that he understands if I have certain uh partners in such activities and why not a very handsome unattached New York senator such as yourself?" Desiree reached up and tried to kiss him again.

Eric turned away not wanting to even share the same personal space as her. He wiped the lipstick off with a napkin. "I could think of several reasons why not," he said. "Among them are that is not why I wanted to see you."

Desiree shrugged and looked through her compact mirror to touch up her lips. "Oh, then I am intrigued. Then what did you want to see me for? If you are looking for an endorsement, then I am afraid my husband takes care of those things because politics rather bores me."

"No not for that either," Eric asked. "I just wondered how long have you been in New York?"

"Oh my husband and I have been here for about two weeks now," Desiree said.

"And how long are you staying here?" Eric asked.

"Charlie and I fly home tomorrow night," Desiree answered as though this questioning was rather tedious. "Why? You hope to arrange a meeting between us?" She asked again.

"No," Eric asked. "I was just wondering in those two weeks did you ever think to visit old acquaintances, you know like say your ex-husband or your children or are even curious about them?"

Desiree looked squarely at the senator but then broke into an icy laugh. "Oh, Mr. Senator, you have such an overactive imagination dreaming of parts of my life that never happened."

"Never happened?" Eric asked incredulously. "I think you gave birth to two children, Justin and Annie is it? I believe you were also married to Jason?" Desiree glared but said nothing so Eric continued. "You know little guy, you might have seen him running around at this party? Voice like about a hundred different cartoon characters? Does your husband know that you had another husband or even that they are in the same room together?"

Desiree gave Eric a frigid look. "My husband knows that I had a checkered embarrassing past, one that I care not to recall or acknowledge."

"An embarrassing past that you care not to acknowledge?" Eric repeated the words. He wanted to shake this self-involved woman to make her see the reality and damage that she had done. "That's what you call your children and their father? Do you know that Jason and those kids had been homeless while they were in L.A.? That Justin and Annie are in 4th and 2nd grade? That Justin had some of his poems published in one of those national kids' literary magazines? How about that Annie won first prize in a Spelling Bee for the entire Manhattan School District? That Jason was so proud that he showed photcopies of Justin's poems and a Youtube video of Annie's Spelling Bee to all of his friends and co-workers? That Annie had her tonsils removed or that Justin wears glasses or that the kids still have nightmares and separation anxiety because of how you treated them and of being homeless so Jason takes them to see a psychologist once a week?

What about Jason? Did you know that he got promoted to Office Manager six months after he started or that he's getting his Bachelors in Business Administration at NYU? Or that he has high blood pressure and has also been to see a psychiatrist because he worries all the time? How about that Rachel has tried to set him up three times and all three times, he had to turn her down because he's been too busy going to school, to work, and raising two kids by himself? You missed out on all of that!"

Desiree stifled a yawn listening to Eric's monologue then stared at Eric stone faced showing no emotion. "Unlike some people who shall remain nameless, Eric, but now spend their time working as an over glorified servant, I refuse to live in the past. I don't let anything from my past interfere with the life that I have now." She took out her compact and again admired her reflection.

Eric shook her head. "You know, Desiree, people used to say that I was shallow, thoughtless, and that nothing comes in my brain. But you, my God, there is no comparison. You are in a class by yourself."

Desiree laughed. "Thank you, Eric, you always were a gentleman"

"That's not a compliment," Eric snapped. "You know why you spend so much time looking at your reflection? Because that's all there is! You are all surface with nothing inside! You are a hollow shell that avoids anything that is not about or includes you! You left the best parts of you behind in California. You came on to me and Jack because he's a millionaire and I'm a senator. I'd bet if we weren't either of those things, you would act like we don't exist. You make fun of Jason and call him 'the help' or 'Jack's male secretary' because you think that you're too good for him! The truth is Jason's too good for you!"

Desiree put her compact back in her purse and stepped forward. "Be very careful how you address me, _Mr. Senator!_ You and I are alone and I could tell the public especially my husband a fine juicy story about how Senator Matthews took advantage of a happily married woman. After all many would believe the story of a politician pursuing his sexual pleasures."

Eric started. "You wouldn't do that."

"Try me," Desiree threatened.

Eric thought for a minute but then something else occurred to him. "Go ahead. You create a scandal and I could create one of my own. Your husband may know that you were married but does he know how you treated those kids? How you abused and neglected them? The psychological terrors that they still live with to this day or that you abandoned them to face homelessness? While Family Services may not be able to do anything after such a long time, your reputation could take a slight beating."

Desiree looked just as stunned as Eric. "You wouldn't do that."

"Try me," Eric grinned.

Desiree smiled. "You know Eric when I heard that you were elected as Senator, I just laughed and laughed. I thought 'No way could Eric last in Washington. He's too gullible, too sweet, and too honest. They would tear him apart before his first filibuster.' It looks like I was wrong. It seems Washington has rubbed off on you after all."

"Not enough," Eric said as Desiree sauntered away from him. Desiree was about to return to the party when Jason blocked her path.

Desiree smiled. "Oh Mr. Marsden, I didn't see you there." She said snidely

She was about to walk away again when Jason called back. "You know what, Desi?" Desiree turned around to face her ex-husband but Jason continued. "You never did."

Desiree stalked off fuming to the party to face her husband who handed her the chardonnay. "Here you are, my little Magnolia Blossom."

Desiree practically swallowed her drink whole. "I've had enough of this party, Charles. Take me back to the hotel and let's go home."

Charles Ratcliffe was confused about what happened but he acquiesced. "Of course, Desiree." He then led her to the door where he collected his wife's black sable fur coat and put it around his wife's shoulders.

Eric followed Jason out of the kitchen into the party. "So you still think I'm an idiot."

Jason was about to nod, but then he shook his head. "No, not now. I'm sorry Eric, Ratcliffe was on the guest list. But I had no idea that Desiree would be his plus one until she walked in. Pretty awkward huh?"

"Awkward for me?" Eric said pointing at himself. "I wasn't the one who married her. Anything you wanted to say to her?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I think you had it covered. Eric, thanks. If there's anything I can do."

An idea flashed into Eric's head. "Actually there is something that you can do for me." He pulled Jason aside and whispered in his ear.

"I am intrigued," Jason said. "Consider it another birthday present."

Eric turned to his friend. "You sure that you want to mention anything-

Jason shrugged. He didn't like to reveal much about his time of homelessness. It wasn't a big secret but he didn't go on about it. He just wanted to live in the present and improve the lives that he and the children had now rather than focus on the lives that they had before. But he considered it that he had to help his friend. "Yeah, I'm okay with it. Let's do this."

Jim Stone grasped his upper abdomen as he greeted Jason. "Mr. Marsden, would it be the axiom of foolishness to ask if Mr. Hunter has any Maalox?"

Jason nodded. The perfect moment to put Eric's plan into action. "Sure Mr. Senator, it's in the medicine cabinet." He motioned for the elder statesman to follow him into the kitchen. Jason stood on his tip toes, reached into the cabinet and handed Stone the medicine. "Very well prepared. I happen to know that Mr. Hunter does not suffer from ulcers," the senator remarked.

"I made sure that I got certain medicines for the guests, in case of any regular medical complaints or you know they get a bit too soused," Jason remarked as the senator swallowed the pain reliever and returned it back. "I have high blood pressure so I know how that feels to make sure that medication is readily available."

The senator nodded as he pulled him aside to the hallway wanting to engage in a private conversation with the office manager. "I have heard from various attendees at this party as well as Mr. Hunter himself about your abilities as an office manager. You have quite a talent at business administration and have kept Mr. Hunter's office running smoothly."

"Well I do my best, I suppose," Jason said.

Stone then gently pushed Jason to a far off wall so they could receive more privacy. "Are you satisfied working for Jack Hunter?"

"I suppose I am," Jason said. "It's a good job and I make good money."

"Yes, but I wonder if maybe you may feel stifled in the role of Mr. Hunter's lead secretary," Jim said. "After all you are just one of many. I wonder if you may be better off working in a position that would allow you to make tremendous change perhaps by making policies or listening to the general public, perhaps making sure that my office is in synchronization with the people."

"You want me to leave Jack Hunter and come work for you?" Jason reasoned.

"I recognize talent and you are the man that I would like as my aide in Washington," Stone said. "How much do you make working for Jack Hunter?"

"About 52,000 a year," Jason said.

"I could raise that to 55,000 even 60, 000," Stone prompted.

Jason whistled. "Well as tempting as that is, I would have to turn you down."

"Why is that, Mr. Marsden?" Stone asked.

Jason shook his head. "For one, I'm not very experienced in politics."

"But you do have an ability to work with people and anticipate their needs," Stone said.

"Well thank you very much," Jason said. "But I couldn't possibly uproot my children again. We have moved to New York recently and they have settled pretty well here. They've been through some trauma in their lives already and I just want to make things easier for them."

"You have my sympathies," Stone said. "But there is a good school system in D.C. and it is a good family town."

Jason shook his head. "I think the answer is still going to be no."

"I could raise the financial offer," Stone suggested.

Jason's mouth remained thin. "You could raise it as high as you want and I will still refuse."

"May I inquire why?" Stone asked.

Jason stood up. "I don't think that I would be a good fit for you, Mr. Senator."

"You are certain of this?" Stone inquired. "I am not used to people turning me down."

"Well get used to it," Jason said. "I don't want to work for you, Senator Stone. I think our views are too dramatically different."

"In what?" Stone asked.

"Well I suppose as your aide I would have to promote your bill to close the homeless shelters in Manhattan," Jason said.

"Of course, surely someone with a sharp mind as yours could understand what jobs that would be created and industries that could be put in the steads of places that hold society's vermin," Stone added.

Jason laughed. "Society's vermin right. I suppose 'those people' are deadbeats, drug addicts, criminals. If they have children, they are probably the worst examples of parenthood imagined."

"Precisely, Mr. Marsden," Stone said.

"And someone who lived in that environment is more than likely in prison or should be," Jason suggested. "Not sitting here in a fine luxury Manhattan penthouse talking politics with an established Washington senator and receiving compliments about how well he runs his employer's office."

"Well," Stone began. He then paused as though the meaning of Jason's words hit him.

"You see Mr. Senator for over two years, I was 'one of society's vermin' and you would not have noticed me at all!" Jason said.

Stone glanced at him up and down. "But you have overcome those beginnings and have made something of yourself. Many of the homeless are content to remain that way!"

"I'm no different than the people you described. I don't have the time nor the interest to get you into the mindset of what it means to be homeless and for day after day being hungry, sick, and feeling invisible and unnoticed by the outside world.," Jason said. "After a while, you start to believe that you are invisible and not only can't find your way out, but lose the desire to. Yes, I got out, but I was lucky. I had a friend that I could contact and believed in me. He helped me find this job, and helped my kids and me find a place to live. Not everybody who is on the streets is that lucky. True, many of them are like you described, drug addicts frequent criminals. But I can guarantee you that not one of them wanted to be there. They had to be there and had no other way out. They may not have had someone to help them like I did. Closing those shelters isn't going to end the homelessness or get them out of your precious areas of Manhattan. It will just end one more resource and leave them on the streets. That's something that I cannot do and anyone who does that is not someone I care to be associated with."

Eric appeared behind Jason and Stone looked from one to the other. It was clear to him that this young man that he had been complimenting and his political rival were friends. "Well it's clear that a mini-conspiracy has been formed against me. Enjoy the decline of family values in Manhattan, gentlemen and know that you participated in it."

Eric held up a finger as if remembering something. "Jim, I don't think I'm going to wait any longer to give you my final answer. I'm going to pass on our deal and don't try to convince me otherwise."

" _That_ is your final answer?" Jim Stone asked.

"It is," Eric said.

"I suppose for the reasons that you mentioned many times ad nauseum," Jim said.

"Well that but actually I could sum it up in two words, actually one name: Morgan Matthews!" Eric said. "On top of all of the other reasons, she is probably the most important."

It took a minute for Stone to acknowledge that purposeful mention of Eric's sister. Jason said wryly. "Well it seems that 'society's vermin' aren't found in homeless shelters after all. Looks like they're found uptown."

"You're so interested in family values," Eric began. "I suggest you look inside your own home and at your son, before you judge anyone else particularly someone like my friend who had to raise their children without a home for them to live!"

Stone rose and was about to leave the party. "Well then you can mourn the death of your precious school bill. Because my signature will only come from my cold dead hand."

"Well Charleston Heston-"Eric began.

"-Charleton Heston-," Jason corrected.

"-Charleton Helton," Eric continued as if uninterrupted. Jason was about to correct Eric again, but chose not to figuring that Eric was on a roll. "You aren't the only senator who expressed interest in my bill. I have had other offers including from senators in New Jersey, California, and Pennsylvania. I think I'll get by."

Jason scoffed. "Frankly, Senator Stone, I would not want to work for someone like you that only sees a homeless person as homeless. I would rather work for someone like Mr. Hunter or Eric who see him as a person."

Stone glared at the younger senator and turned on his heels. "See you around Jim." Eric said as the elder senator left the apartment.

The party wound down as Rachel kissed both Eric and Jack on the cheek. "It was a great party, Jack and tell Jason he did a good job putting it together."

"I will," Jack promised. "You don't want to stick around?"

Rachel shook her head. "There are kids who need flu shots tomorrow and Ben is flying up to see Lucas and me tomorrow night." She mentioned her husband who spent most of his time in Texas working on an oil rig and barely spent time with his wife and son while they lived in New York. "This is one of the few times that our times off coincide so he's coming up to see us then we're going down to Texas with him."

"Great," the guys said.

"Thanks for the birthday present, Rache," Eric said.

"You're welcome," Rachel said. She then sighed and nodded at a framed photo of herself, Eric, and Jack from their college days. "Who would have ever predicted in those days that we would be standing in this beautiful penthouse, a millionaire businessman, a pediatrician, and a U.S. senator?"

"Well my stepfather would have," Jack said dryly.

"Looks like we made it," Eric said even singing a bit of the old Barry Manilow song.

"NO," Jack and Rachel said together. The trio laughed. "Well goodnight boys."

"Goodnight Rachel," the guys said in unison.

Both Jack and Eric watched their red-haired female friend walk off. "Ben Friar is one lucky guy," Jack said longingly. Eric didn't have to look closely at his friend to see that Africa and his time together with Rachel had flashed in his mind. "What might have been."

"I know but we both had our chance," Eric said. "She didn't choose us and whatever she and Ben have works out for them." They both had met Rachel's husband. Ben Friar was one of those mellow easygoing guys that one couldn't help but like. Even if Jack teased him about being a redneck and Ben teased Jack about being a city slicker.

"I don't think about her like that anymore," Jack replied. "She made her choice and I made mine and we're both happy with it. It's just sometimes I kind of wish that time could freeze and we wouldn't have gotten you know so much older."

Eric understood. Jack didn't necessarily miss his old relationship with Rachel, he just missed his youth. "Well I don't think that we ever really lose our youth, Jack. I just think that we take it with us as we age. It helped us be the people that we became and it's still a part of us. I mean after all we are still friends. We still hold to our values and what we believe in. We just got a little grayer and paunchier."

"Hey you did," Jack teased. "I still have my 8% body fat." The duo laughed. But Jack turned serious. "You're right, Eric. I'm glad for it."

"Where's Jason?" Eric asked. "I wanted to talk to him before I left."

Jack motioned to the direction of the kitchen. "In there, I think talking to his kids' sitter. Tell him he doesn't have to lock up. I'll take care of it, my house after all."

Eric smiled. "Of course, thanks Jack for the party and the gift."

"Anything to celebrate my friend's 4-0," Jack grasped Eric's hand and the two gave a quick mannish embrace. They wished each other good-night as Eric looked for his other best friend.

Eric crept into the kitchen as Jason spoke on his cell phone quietly. It was clear that he was talking to his children. "I'm glad that you were there for her, Jus….I'm sure she'll be alright, how are you feeling?...I know you think you don't need a babysitter….I know you're not a little kid, but I want you to still be one…A kid I mean, not a little kid….You grew up way too fast, already, I just want you to enjoy being young and not be in such a hurry to grow up… Yes I did when I dropped out of school and married your mother, that's how come I know…But it is good that you were there for your sister….Sure, yeah I'll talk to her for a little while…It's alright, just neither of you had better be difficult to get up tomorrow…I'll be home in about 30 or so minutes depending on how quickly I can get a cab….I love you too, good-night son….Hey, Baby Doll, heard you had a bit of a scare tonight…..Yeah…Yeah…Sounds terrible, but you know it's not true. I would never have left you there and your brother and I will always be there for you….It's a good thing that Justin was there to comfort you wasn't it?...Yeah it was a good party….Did I see anyone important besides Uncle Eric, Mr. Hunter, and Dr. Friar you mean?...No, no one else important….I'll be home as soon as I can…Good-night, Annie, I love you too….Thanks, Darby, good-night…Good-night, Yogi, get out of my apartment!"

Jason hung up the phone and sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Trouble with Banannie and the J-Man?" Eric asked.

Jason gave a slight grin. "Eric, you make my kids sound like the stars of a '70's cop show." He then had a worried expression on his face. "Annie had a nightmare about Skid Row."

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Eric asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, Justin came in her room and hugged and comforted her."

"He's a good big brother," Eric said. "When Cory used to have a nightmare, I always told him that the creature he dreamed about wasn't as scary as the big creepy thing with burning red eyes and sharp teeth and claws under his bed."

"You were all heart, Eric," Jason said sarcastically. Then he turned serious thinking about his children. "I guess six months of good living doesn't make up for the 6 to 8 years of abuse and the two years of homelessness beforehand." He cleared his throat attempting to change the subject. "Thanks again, Eric for everything that you have done for us and for standing up for me in front of Desiree."

"You mean 'no one else important' that you talked to at the party?" Eric teased.

Jason grimaced. "I won't tell them about her. You know we stood next to each other for all of five minutes and the only thing that she said was, 'Mr. Martin, may I please have a chardonnay with a twist?' As if I didn't know her favorite alcoholic drink! I only used to buy them for her!"

"Well she certainly doesn't waste time reminiscing does she?" Eric asked dryly.

Jason scoffed. "I'm used to her treating me as nothing more than a free servant. The only thing different was she called me by my last name rather than my first or 'the small pathetic Jew that I married.' That she wants to pretend like we were never married doesn't bother me. Why should I waste my time worrying about that if she isn't going to? But she didn't ask about our kids! Not even a courtesy, 'How are the children doing?' 'Their fine," exchange! I even asked her about them and she gave me this look like she didn't know what I was talking about! She doesn't give a shit that she hasn't seen Annie and Justin in almost three years! She didn't want to know anything about them! If she doesn't want to talk to her children, why should I give Annie and Justin the heartache of knowing that their mother was here and didn't give a damn enough to contact or even talk about them? What kind of a mother doesn't even want to know about her children?"

"Let's be honest with ourselves, a lousy one," Eric said. "I'm sorry that I ever dated her. If I hadn't dated her she wouldn't have moved onto you and put you in this situation."

"What's done is done," Jason said. "I can forget about everything that she has done to me. But I can't forgive or forget anything that she has done to them or the fact that they're still struggling with her abuse and our homelessness."

Eric took his friend by the shoulder. "It will take time, Jason. They're getting over it little by little."

"I don't know that they're ever going to get over it," Jason said. "I don't even know whether I really know anymore what it means to get over something. I guess the only thing I can hope for is that they will be fine and what happened before won't bother them as much."

"Well their Dad will help them then," Eric said. "And their uncle will too."

Jason smiled. "Thanks again."

"Hey thanks for defending me in front of Stone and helping me out by setting him straight," Eric said.

Jason shook his friend's hand. "Would you expect anything less from your happy sidekick?" He teased remembering how he once described himself.

"I do feel like we fought some villains like a corrupt politician and an evil ex," Eric laughed. He stood up. "So Robin do you want to join me in fighting crime in futuristic Gotham City or do you want to go to the bar for a celebratory drink between two old chums?"

Jason stood up and slammed his fist into the palm of his hand ala Burt Ward in the 60's Batman series. "Holy Last Call, Batman! As much as I would like to I'm afraid Robin is going to have to hail a cab and go back to the nest where two little chicks are waiting for him."

"Of course," Eric said. "Oh and Jack said he will lock up for you."

"That's one less thing," Jason said. He picked up his coat and called "Goodnight, Jack!" Jack called goodnight back to his office manager as Jason opened the penthouse door.

Eric followed his friend close behind also calling good-night to Jack. "Jason, would you like me to save you the trouble and give you a ride home?"

Jason considered and nodded. "Sure, Eric thanks."

Eric grinned. "Would you expect anything less from your best friend?" Jason shook his head and followed him to the car back to his home.

The End

Author's Note: The conversation in which Eric and Jason compare themselves to Batman and Robin is an inside joke/actor allusion for both. Of course many know that Will Friedle, Eric, played the voice of Batman in Batman: Beyond, but Jason Marsden also

played Burt Ward AKA Dick Grayson/Robin in a TV movie about the making of the 60's Batman TV series.

As always thanks again for the warm reviews, ratings, and reads for this and "What It Takes." I enjoyed writing this slight detour into the Minkiad Universe.


End file.
